Finding Hope
by KittycatluvsGodandJesus
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me. Alternate ending. What if Jacob had to run with Renesmee during the battle in Breaking Dawn? What if Jacob had to raise Renesmee after fleeing the battle? How would their lives turn out? (Sorry I'm bad at summary's. Read the story please:It's better than the summary,trust me! Lol)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.

* * *

~Renesmee's point of view~

Millions of tears poured down my cheeks, as I clung onto Jacobs furry back for dear life. I didn't want to leave my Mommy and Daddy,but Mommy said I had too. She told me it was the only way for me to be safe.

She told me that,Jacob, would raise me. She said that he would take care of me,if she didn't come back. I didn't want that. I wanted one thing.

To be with my Mommy and Daddy.

I love Jacob very much,but I missed Mommy. I could still hear the last words she said it to me before she sent,Jacob and I, off. They were:

"I love you,Renesmee. We all love you. Never forget that. Listen to Jacob baby, girl. Jacob,take good care of my Daughter. I love you too." She kissed my cheek, then kissed,Jacobs snout.

I began to sob louder. That thought hurt my heart.

I could hear,Jacobs, soft whimpers from under me. I soaked his fur with my tears. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to,Jake barking. Once he realized he had finally woke me, he started kneeling down so I could get off. Then, he walked over behind a few bushes out of my view.

"Jacob?" I called out,still sobbing.

I got no reply.

"Jake?"

This time,I heard Jacob say "I'm coming,kiddo." Then he walked back over to me in his human form, wearing a light brown short sleeve shirt, and a pair of tan shorts.

"I just had to phase back then get dressed." He explained. "Jacob?"

"What is it,Nessie?" Jake asked,kneeling in front of me.

My bottom lip started to tremble.

"I'm scared" I admitted ,then burst into tears all over again.

He wiped my tears away. "Shh" He tried to sooth me. "It's all going to be okay. Don't be scared."

"I miss my Mommy and Daddy." I sobbed. "I know,baby. I do too. I'm sorry."

"They're dead,aren't they?" I asked as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. More tears ran down my cheeks at the thought of,my Mom and Dad,being dead.

Jacob hesitated before answering,which scared me deeply.

"Don't think like that." Was all he said. He kissed my forehead then stood up.

"Let's see what your Mom gave us." I handed him the backpack I was wearing. Jacob, unzipped it, and inside was a bunch of stuff. I could see a lot of money. A few pieces of paper with writing on them, then a gigantic locket my mom gave me. Also a few pairs of clothe. Three small blankets, and two jackets. A few bags of chips,two flashlights with extra battery's, and a map.

"How long have we been running?" I asked. "All yesterday afternoon and night."

"I'm hungry!" I exclaimed. Jacob chuckled, "I figured you would be. Come on, let's go over in the shade. There's a cave there. I will check it out and we might stay there for tonight or a few days."

"We'll be sleeping...in a cave?" I scrunched up my nose. Jake burst out laughing. "Yup. That is correct" He smirked.

"What about bats?" I basically screamed. I did not like the idea of sleeping in a cave. I rather sleep in my comfy bed, in my room,with, my Mommy and Daddy, right down the hall.

"I will check for them. You don't have to worry."

We walked over to the cave. Jacob looked all around inside,then walked to the end of it.

"No bats. Nothing deadly. We're fine here." He said with a smug smile.

The cave was medium side. It was completely empty inside.

"Okay, do we got any plans?" I asked him. "Nope. Not for today. Either tomorrow,or the next day, we'll be leaving Oregon, then on our way to California." He explained.

"We're not in Washington state,anymore?" I asked. Jake just shook his head. "Oh." Was all I could say.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me, looking a little concerned.

"No. We went hunting a few days ago."

"Renesmee, we need to talk,okay sweetie?" I looked at him a little worried. His eyes were filled with sadness,tears,worry,concern. So many things must be going through his mind.

"Yeah?"

Jake picked up one of the papers and began reading in his head. After he was done he said "Well,Ness,we're not Renesmee Cullen, and Jacob Black,anymore."

Confusion struck through me. "What?!" I shouted.

"Well apparently, we're now, Jacob Blue, and Vanessa Blue. Apparently I'm your Step Dad. These are our new identity's, and birth certificates. I've got a licence now,too." Jake chuckled quietly to himself, as he examined his license.

He's my...step dad?

I sighed,then raised my eyebrows at him.

"Come on,Ness. I can still call you whatever you want at home." Jake cried.

"And where exactly, is that?" I asked. Jacob was reading another piece of paper now. "Don't know yet. Right now it's the cave. But don't worry, we'll find a place. Bells gave us the story."

"What story?" I was so confused. Why did we have to change my name, and why did we have to have a story? What was the story for?

"In case anybody asks what happens to you what happened to your Mom. If anyone ask, your Mother died in a car accident when you were five, and you don't know your Father." Jacob explained.

"Oh,okay...Dad!"I joked, then I burst out into giggles. He joined me, and messed up my hair-which made me laugh harder.

"Hey,hey,your Mom told me to give you this." He handed me a folded piece of paper. I took it from him and began reading it.

Dear Renesmee,

I love you so very much! You don't even know how much I love you! I always have,never forget that. I just wanted you to know that. If you are reading this, that means I probably sent you off with Jacob. He will take care of you, and raise you. Listen to him,Renesmee,he knows what's best. He'll keep you safe. Everything you need is in your backpack. One day, when it's safe, your Father and I, may come home. But sweetie, please don't get your hopes up. I just want you to remember us as your family,who loves you more than life itself. I know this may be confusing all right now,honey, but I hope it will get easier. Don't blame yourself for any of this. We did this,to protect you, we did it on our own free will. If you never see us again,just please remember how much I love you,baby girl. How much I've ALWAYS loved you. Remember how much Daddy loves you, and our family, and the pack. We care for you and love of so very much! If you ever miss me,Jacob,got another notebook that I written a fee litters to you in. We love you.

Love

Your Mommy,Bella.

I stood frozen holding the paper tightly in my hands. Just stared blankly. As if I wasn't even alive.

"Nessie?" Jake said.

The tears started all over again. My vision was blurry from tears. I began sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't stand on my own to feet anymore. I dropped to the ground,sobbing and wailing as sadness ripped through my heart.

I could picture them all now, Daddies head disconnected from his body, just lying there in the snow. I could imagine Momma's horrid screams of pain,and heartbreak. Then I could picture, that scary evil vampire,Aro, running up and ripping my Mom's head off too, while she's distracted. I couldn't clear the image out of my mind. Daddies face next to Mommies in a fire pit. My Father's face frozen in anger,but also a little bit of fear,and my Mother's frozen in,horror,sadness,and anger.

'Maybe their not dead.' I told myself.

I felt two warm muscular arms scoop me up. I had my eyes closed tightly, but I didn't need my eyes open to know to was Jacob.

He stroked the back of my head as he whispered soothing things in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.

~Jacobs point of view~

"Shh" I whispered in Renesmee's,ear, as I rocked me in his lap. "It's all going to be okay." I added.

She had been crying for the past two hours. She was finally starting to calm down. I was glad too, I don't know how much longer I could stand seeing her in so much pain. I wanted to cry my eyes out right this very minute, but I couldn't do that in front of Nessie. I had to be brave for this,little Angel, that was in my arms. I couldn't let her know I was worried. Bella was counting on me to keep her Daughter safe,and happy. I couldn't let Bella down. It hurt me to see her go. She was my best friend,and still is. Bella will always be my best friend.

"Jake?"

"What is it,honey?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry" She pouted.

"What for?" Why was she sorry?

"For bringing you into this mess." More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No. Don't be sorry!" I exclaimed,wiping her tears away.

"Can you at least tell me...a little bit...about what's happening?" She pleaded,making her big puppy eyes.

Wow, that little adorable eight year old girl! My oh my!

I couldn't help but smile,at her adorable puppy eyes.

I sighed, "I guess I can tell you,just a little bit." I started. She pulled away and looked up at me patiently,waiting for me to explain.

"Tomorrow,we're going to meet up with Embry. Well...if he makes it out of the battle." I explained. Tears filled my eyes,at the idea of one of my best friends being dead. I forced the tears back and continued. "He'll be staying with us after that. He has a place for us to stay for a little bit. After he will leave with us."

"Can you tell me, where our home is going to be?"Renesmee asked me with a hopeful smile. I chuckled, "Sorry Sweetheart, that I cannot tell you."

"Not even the state?"

"Nope." I shook my head no. She looked at the ground disappointed,but then her head popped back up,"Do you know how long it's going to take to get there?" She asked.

"Ness, I don't know. As soon as we possibly can. Maybe a few days. Tomorrow morning we leave the state,though." I replied patting her head. She giggled, "Okay."

I was feeling really scared and worried and nervous about taking care of a child. How was I going to take care of a little girl? I mean, eventually, things are going to happen that she wishes she had her mom to talk to about, or at least a girl.

But I would take care of her. She was my only thing that mattered right now was her safety.

Nessie interrupted my thoughts."So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know, Kiddo. What do you want to do?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Will I go to real school when we get to our new home?"

"I don't know,Ness. Probably not." I said. "Oh." Ness gave me a big toothy grin. I laughed.

Instead of being named,Renesmee, she should be called,Little Miss Adorable!

Renesmee tilted her head back and yawned. "Why don't you go to sleep? We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. Once then sun comes out." I reported.

She nodded,then leaned back against my chest and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, I could hear her breathing even out. She was asleep.

The sun had finally risen.

I was up all night! There was no way I was going to sleep at a time like this!

I looked down and seen Renesmee sleeping. She was still in the same position she had been in all night.

"Renesmee,time to wake up, Sweetie." I cooed. "Nessie" I repeated once she didn't answer.

Just then her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched her arms out in the air, just missing my face by a few inches.

"You ready to go?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me sleepily,and a little confused. Then all of a sudden, a big grin popped on her happy pretty little face.

"Yep!" She giggled. I chuckled, "Okay. Let me phase, I will be right back." I left the cave and stripped down to nothing, then I tied my clothing to my leg ,and phased.

I trotted back over to the cave,to find Nessie waiting for me inside,wearing the backpack on her back. I crouched down to give her access onto my back.

Once I knew she was on, and holding on tightly, I started running.

'Hey Jacob, thank gosh your okay!' I heard a voice say in my head

'Embry?'- Me.

'Yeah,Dude!'-Embry

'Are their any survivors?'- Me.

'Yes. There's many survivors. But I'm not telling you anything while your running with Renesmee. I will tell you in person.'-Embry.

'Okay. I get it,Man. Are you at our meeting place?'- Me.

'Yes almost.'- Embry.

'Almost? What does that mean? Are you there,or not?'-Me.

'Calm down,Jake. I'm not there yet. Almost.'- Embry.

"Yeah. Sorry,Man, I'm really stressed right now. I've got a lot on my mind.'- Me.

It was true. I was under a lot of stress,and pressure. I felt bad for Renesmee, and everybody else who's lost her, or lost their lives at the battle.

'How's Renesmee taking it?'- Embry.

'She's doing okay now. She wasn't in the beginning. Please tell me one thing,Embry?- Me.

'Sure,what?'-Embry.

'Did Leah survive?'- Me.

"Yeah. She's a little hurt ?'- Embry.

'Because once Renesmee gets a little older,I might need Leah's help.'- Me.

'With?'-Embry.

'Dude...You know...I don't think,Renesmee, is going to want me, taking her bra shopping.'- Me.

'Yeah, your probably right.'-Embry.

'Ya'-Me.

'I'm here. How far away are you?'-Embry.

'I'm almost to the California boarder. We're still meeting at the river in the woods,right?'-Me.

'Yes.'-Me.

I was in California. I'm not sure which city, but I was sure I was in California.

I ran as fast as I could, through the woods to the river, where I found Embry in his wolf form.

'The cabin is this way.'-Embry.

He turned towards the right, then took off running. I followed after him.

Embry was letting us stay in his ,uncles old cabin, that he left him when he moved to Washington state. Embry would be staying with us,too.

'How many bedrooms is it?'-Me.

'One bedroom. It actually has two bedrooms,but the second bedroom is really small. Its so small, it literally can only fit a king size bed, and a dresser. There's a tiny bit of walking space.'-Embry.

'Where will, Renesmee and I, be sleeping?'-Me.

'The big bedroom. There's already a king size bed in there, and a few dressers, with a TV on top of one.'-Embry.

We finally reached a wooden cabin in the woods. Embry went around the house so he can phase back and get changed.

Once he came back around, I crouched down to let Renesmee,get off my back. Then I went around the house to phase and change.

I came back around, and Embry,Nessie,and I,walked inside.

"Renesmee, There is some toys in your bedroom,you can play with. It's right down the hall." Embry told Nessie, pointing to the hall.

Renesmee smiled,and ran down the hall with the backpack.

Embry and I,sat down on a old comfy couch. I was eager to know who survived the fight.

"So,who lived?"

Embry hesitated before answering.

"Everyone lived. But some people came close to death."

"Who's injuries were the worst?" I asked quietly so Renesmee wouldn't hear.

"There were a few. Leah's leg is broke. Three of her ribs are cracked. Sam has a broken rib. He almost got bit." He explained.

"The volturi?"

"They left. Alice showed that,Aro, guy his future and he changed his mind. He said if there's a complain about Renesmee, they will return." Em,answered.

"How's Bells?" I asked.

"She fine physically. But she's really worried. They were considering, Renesmee live with you for good, so no one will be able to complain."

"Huh?" Okay I was confused now. If the Volturi left,wouldn't they want Renesmee back? I want to keep,Nessie! Believe me, I do! I was just confused.

"She won't be living with vampires. No one can suspect anything. If,Ness,lived with vampires, who knows what other bloodsuckers may think?" Embry told me.

Oh I get it! "So she's mine? I mean, I've got her for good?" I questioned. Embry nodded. "They still want to visit though." It was my turn to nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 **~Renesmee point of view~**

I was so happy! Jacob had just told me that my Mom and Dad were alive! Jake explained to me, that I was still going to live with him. I was sad at first,but then he told me I would still visit my mom.

"Nessie,Do you want to come with me to look for a house?" Jacob asked me. I nodded, and hopped up.

* * *

Five hours later,Jacob and I, got home. We had looked at a few houses. There were two,we,liked in particular.

"Did you buy any?" Embry asked,Jake. I heard Jake tell him about all the houses we saw and that he was debating which one to get,because there was two we really liked.

I ran into the small bedroom,shutting the door behind me. Then I crawled up into bed. I was extremely tired, and also sad,but I didn't want,Jacob,knowing I was sad. I put my face in the pillow and started bawling my eyes out,silently.

A man's voice,coming from the doorway, made me jump.

 _"Nessie?"_ It was Embry. I didn't want to talk to him,or anyone else. _Not even Jacob._

When I didn't answer,the door opened and Embry's head peeked in. "Renesmee,why are you crying?"

"I'm not." I lied,even though it was painfully obvious that I was. Tears stained my cheeks and my eyes must be red and puffy.

"Your just like your mother." He chuckled shaking his head. Thinking about my Mom brought more tears. I remembered her smile, her laugh,her voice,her hugs,her kisses.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry,sweetie! Please,don't cry!"

I shoved my face into the pillow. I could feel,Embry,climb onto the bed. Within a few seconds I felt his big warm hand stroke the back of my head trying to comfort me.

"What's wrong,Renesmee?"

I shook my head.

Just then, I heard loud heavy footsteps coming down the hall towards us. They stopped at the door.

"Em,what happened?" I heard Jacob ask Embry.

I could feel Embry shrug next to me.

"Want me to go,so you can handle this,Jake?"

"Could you please?" I felt Embry get up off the bed and then I heard the door shut. It wasn't even five seconds later,before Jacob was sitting on the bed, and I was straddling him,Jake's,arms wrapped around me protectively,and I was sobbing loudly into his chest.

"What's wrong,baby?" Jake cooed in my ear. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy." I admitted.

"Oh,Ness!" He pulled me in tight, and I wrapped my arms around his back,pulling myself closer.

I couldn't talk through my sobs. So I did, what I only could do. Cry.

After about ten minutes,I pulled away and Jake wiped my away my tears. "I got us a new house,baby. I just got off the phone with the lady." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him.

 _"Really?"_ I asked. Excitement burst through me. We got a home now! I wanted to run through the woods and scream it.

"Yeah. We're moving in tomorrow. I bought it from one of Embry's cousin."

"B-but we got no stuff." I pointed out. "Well, there's some leftover stuff in the house. It's double wide trailer, close by here. Like ten minutes away,not even. There's already a couch,and a stove. I've already bought it already." Jacob explained. "Wait a minute! So there's woods around it still?"

"Yeah. No one lives anywhere close to us. Tomorrow,I'm going to go buy a bunch of stuff for the house,Embry,will watch you then,is that okay?" Jake asked me.

"Yes." I answered. "Okay,good." He said,then turned on the lion king and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **(Authors note: Hi everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is really short! I just wanted to get it done and over with,but I promise the next chapters I will try my best to make better! I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. And feel free to inbox me, or review. Review, review,review! :) :) :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

Jacob had been gone for a while now. At least four hours. Embry told me not worry about it. That Jake was okay. He just had to buy stuff for our house, then put it in our new home.

I was starting to get really bored. There wasn't that much to do around here. I could play with the blocks, and dolls in here,or watch a movie,or color,but that was about it. Back when I loved with my family, I had plenty of stuff to do. I could ride my bike, or play in the woods with my family. I also did a lot of other stuff!

"Hey Kiddo, I'm home!" I heard someone yell from the kitchen.

 _Jake!_

I got up off my bedroom floor, and burst out of the room and ran down the hallway, at a nonhuman like speed.

I met,Jacob, in the kitchen.

"Hey,hey,slow down there,kiddo, your going to break something!" He chuckled. I giggled, "Are we moved in?" I asked, as I hopped up and down.

He started to laugh, the nodded. "Yep. You ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes!" I shrieked. Jacob laughed harder,and he held his stomach,as he laughed. I couldn't help but start laughing too.

* * *

We had just gotten to our new home. The outside was brown,with white steps leading up to the porch.

Jake took in me inside. The first room was the kitchen,just like at the trailer. Just this kitchen wasn't as big. It had a stove in the left corner, and a refrigerator next to it. There was a brown wooden table in the center of the room. The counter and sink were against the wall,with a tiny square window right above it.

He walked me into the living room, which had dark blue wallpaper on it. There was a entertainment center against the wall, with a TV. To the right,right next to the window, was an old dirty orange couch.

"Don't worry about the couch,Ness. I'm going to wash it,somehow" Jake insisted. I just simply nodded.

On the left,in the back of the room,in a corner,was a wooden rocking chair,with a recliner right next to it. "Where's my room?" I asked impatiently. Jacob chuckled and took my hand, leading me down a hallway.

"That's the bathroom." He pointed to a closed door. We kept on walking until we reached the end of the hall. There were two doors right across from each other. "That's my bedroom." He said pointing the door on the left.

Then he pointed to the door on the right. "And that is _your bedroom."_

Excitement jolted through my tiny body. I quickly reached up and grabbed the doorknob,then opened the door. When I saw my room I gasped, and a giant smile spread across my face.

 _The room was absolutely beautiful!_

I giggled happily,then ran into the room.

My room was painted dark purple,my favorite color! A tiny twin bed sat in the corner of my room with dark purple sheets on it. A hot pink fluffy comforter wad spread across the bed. It had purple stars on it. On the other side of my room was a small TV on top of a small table. Three dressers were lined up a few feet away from the door. There was a nightstand next to the table with a glass lamp on it. In the corner of my room was a giant dollhouse, about three feet tall! A box was sitting next to it. I ran over to it and looked inside. There were a bunch of barbies inside,and barbie outfits. There was furniture inside the dollhouse too! It had two stair cases. The house looked like it was built by someone,it looked like wood. I didn't care! I loved it! Across the room by another door,which I'm guessing was my closet, there was a bookshelf with a bunch of books and movies on it.

"This is _so_ amazing!" I shrieked. I hear Jacob chuckle behind me, and I jumped. I forgot he was there.

"I knew you'd like it" He smiled. "Thank you!" I ran over to him and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back,then lifted me up and carried me back into the living room.

"So,Renesmee,we're a family now. You don't have to call me Dad. I can still be Jacob,Jake,anything you use to call me. I want you to understand that. _Do you_ understand that, Ness?" Jacob asked me. He had his serious face on,so I knew better than to joke around.

"Yes I _do_ understand that,Jake." I replied. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"Jacob?"

"What is it,Nessie?"

"How long until we can see my Mommy and Daddy again?" I asked. Jacob hesitated then he said, "I'm sorry,Renesmee,but probably not for a while."

"What do you mean,by _awhile?"_ I asked,silently hoping that 'awhile' meant just a couple months, or weeks. But sadly again,I was wrong.

He sighed, "When I say awhile, I mean at least two years." I sighed sadly. I'd probably be around ten or twelve when I see them again.

"I'm sorry" Jake repeated. I loved Jacob! I truly did! He's like my best friend, or my brother. He was my protector too. But it still didn't change the fact that he was not my Mom or Dad. I wouldn't take it out on him,though.

 _I couldn't._

I just didn't have it in me. It wasn't Jacobs fault. None of it was Jacobs fault. If anything it was my fault!

"I-it's okay. I-I'm o-okay." I stuttered. Jacob picked me up and stroked the back of my head. I put my hand on his cheek and silently told him _"I love you."_

He kissed my cheek,them whispered in my ear,"I love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Definitely not me! Lol. Lord thank you for Stephanie Meyers! :) :) lol)**

* * *

 _ **(Two weeks later)**_

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

I laid in bed watching TV. It was the second week of living in our new home. It was actually just starting to feel like home. Renesmee loved it. I loved it. How could our lives get any better?

 _Wait a minute-_ don't answer that.

I know there were ways to make life better,but I couldn't make those things happen. I _couldn't_ bring,Renesmee,back home,and,I _couldn't_ bring,Bella and Edward,here. I _couldn't_ give,Renesmee,her old life back.

I felt _extremely_ _bad_ about that!

My thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening.

' _W_ _ho the heck is here this time at night?'_ I thought to myself.

I shot up in my bed,and ran out of the room,then down the hall.

Embry was standing in the middle of my living room.

 _"What the hell are you doing here,Embry? It's four in the morning!"_ I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"I know,Man,but I need to talk to you." He explained.

"Now?" I growled. "I didn't want to forget it."

"Okay,what is it?" I asked.

"Its about Renesmee. Don't you need to have ' _The talk'_ with her sometime?" Embry asked. "What? Dude,she's eight!" I whispered loudly.

"Well, I was nine when I got the talk" He snapped. "So what?"

"I'm just saying. She's eight."

"Well,you know what girls get?" He smirked.

"What?" What the heck was he talking about? There was no way I was giving her, _'The talk'_ at eight years old! Well she looked eight years old at least. A week before the battle she looked like she was six years old.

"They get boobies,and periods." Embry replied with a smirk.

I gulped.

I knew,Nessie,was at least going to develop breast. We weren't sure about the period part. Carlisle said it was a possibility because she was part human.

"Embry" I warned as I ran my hands through my dark hair. "You know I'm right" he sat down on the couch.

"But she's eight,Em!" I insisted. "She'll be nine in two weeks though. Come on,rather be safe then sorry" I nodded.

"I will talk to her tomorrow" I declared.

* * *

It was the next day. I had no idea what to say to Renesmee. I walked into her bedroom and sat down next to her on her bed. She was watching an old Disney movie.

"Hey,kiddo" I started nervously. Renesmee smiled at me and said "Hi."

"Um...there's something I want to talk to you about." I said. Ness nodded.

Okay now how am I suppose to say this?

"This might be a little embarrassing, or awkward, but I need to talk to you about something. Your going to hit a certain age, when your body parts start changing. Your private body parts...and I just want to make sure you know, that even if it's embarrassing, you can talk to me about it. No matter what."I explained.

Renesmee scrunched up her nose,and shrieked "Ewe! That's nasty!"

I chuckled. Classic Renesmee.

"I know,kiddo. Ewe!" I mocked her.

She burst out laughing at me.

"So...you know what's in _exactly_ two weeks?" Nessie asked raising one finger in the air.

"No. What's on two weeks?" I asked pretending I didn't know.

" ** _MY BIRTHDAY!_** " She shrieked. I burst out laughing.

"No way!"

" _Yes way!_ I will be nine-years old!" Renesmee giggled with a smug smile.

* * *

 ** _(Two weeks later)_**

 _"I don't want to ever leave you,Renesmee,but I have too, baby girl. You know that." Bella told Ness,as the red-eyedvampires, in dark cloaks approached us._

 _I walked over to where,Renesmee and Bella,stood stiff next to Edward. All of a sudden Edward leaned over and whispered something in Bella's ear._

 _"Aro is expecting trouble. He plans on catching us off guard. He's willing to start a battle,just like we expected. We need to react fast."_

 _Bells nodded. "They won't hurt her." She picked Renesmee up and sat her on my back._

 _"Mommy, I don't want to leave you" Renesmee whispered. I could smell her salty tears._

 _Bella turned to look back at the Volturi, who were getting closer,then looked back at her. She brushed Nessie's hair back out of her face,then kissed her forehead._

 _"You have too,sweetie. I don't want you to leave either, but...you just **have**_ _too!" Bella quietly explained. "Why,Mommy?" Ness pouted. I didn't want Bella to go either. She was my best friend. I loved her,like a sister. I use to be **in** love with her! But right now, all that mattered was Renesmee's safety._

 _"For your safety,baby. I'm serious right now. I love you!"_

 _"Mommy,please don't make me!" Renesmee whimpered. It hurt me so much knowing that my imprint was so hurt! But it had to be done._

 _"Why,hello everyone." I heard Aro say. "Where is the child?" A blonde girl said. I think Bella called her Jane._

 _"I love you,Renesmee. We all love you. Never forget that. Listen to Jacob baby, girl. Jacob,take good care of my Daughter. I love you too." She kissed Nessie's cheek, then kissed,my snout. I nodded my head then then took off running away from everyone._

 _Away from my pack,my family._

 _Away from my best friend and her husband._

 _Away from the Cullens, that kept me fed, and cared about me,even though we're natural enemy's._

 _Away from the Vampires that chose to risk their lives to save my imprint._

 _And away from those red-eyed leeches,who want to kill my imprint!_

 _I ran as fast as I could,which was pretty fast. I heard someone scream "The child? She's gone!"_

 _The voice wasn't familiar. It must have been from someone who is a part of the Volturi. I didn't turn around and check though._

 _Once we reached the forest, I could hear Nessie's heavy and loud,sobs. I also realized I was whimpering too._

 _"Jacob! Jake! Jake!" I heard Renesmee scream."Jacob! Wakey wakey! It's my birthday!"_

I opened my eyes to see,Renesmee,jumping on my bed. She was in a pink flower skirt we bought last week, and a matching purple striped shirt, that came with it.

That wasn't my first time dreaming of what had happened on the day I ran with Renesmee. The memory is a nightmare I have usually at least once a week. Sometimes more than that, or less.

"JACOB!" She screamed again. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her,pulling her down onto the bed. "Happy Birthday,birthday girl!" I cried.

Nessie giggled then clapped. I chuckled at her.

"What time is it?" I mumbled. "It's eight-thirty!" She chirped quickly. "Too early" I complained and tried laying back down, but,Renesmee,started poking me in my ribs.

"No! _Not too early!_ Wake up,Jake!"

I sat back up, "I'm awake, I'm awake!" I repeated as I got out of bed. "Can you make me eggs?" She asked me.

"Sure. Guess what your doing tonight?" I had a surprise for her.

"What?"

"Your going hunting. I will take you outside." I explained.

Her smile got bigger,which I didn't even think was possible.

 _"For real?"_

"Yup." I answered nodding my head. "Embry is coming over later." I reported. "Okay"

I was determined to make Renesmee have the best, _first_ birthday, _**ever!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 **(Three months later)**

 **~Renesmee's point of view~**

I was about to take a shower. I stripped off my purple t-shirt,and then bra. I went to slipped off my skirt, and that's when I smelt something.

 _Human blood._

I gasped. ' _Calm down,Renesmee,it's only blood.'_ I told myself.

I pulled my panties off, and that's when I seen it. My panties were stained with brownish colored blood.

Without thinking,I screamed as loud as I could.

* * *

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

I heard loud scream coming from the other side of the house.

" ** _Renesmee!_** " I shouted. I ran out of the kitchen,through the living room,then down the hall, stopping outside of the bathroom door.

I started pounding on the wooden door,with my fist. "Renesmee,are you okay?"

I could smell her salty tears,and blood. My first thought was, _'She must be hurt!'_

"I-I'm f-fine" She stuttered. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"No your not!I can smell your tears,and blood! What the freak happened!" I roared, as I pounded on the door.

When I didn't get an answer, I was starting to get worried. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen,open the dang door! _Now!"_ I demanded.

Nessie didn't answer. "That's it,I'm coming in!"

"No!" Renesmee squeaked. "Then tell me what's wrong!" I ordered. "Nothing!" She lied.

I turned the door handle,it was locked. I went to the other side of the hall, then rammed myself into the door,knocking it off its hinges. I looked at the ground trying to catch my breath.

Nessie had her bathrobe on,it smelt like blood too.

"I'm fine,Jacob. Now can you go?" I looked around the room. I definitely smelled blood very strongly in here. Then I saw it.

A pair of Nessie's pink and white panties stained with blood, in the crotch of them.

I reached over and picked them up,examining them. _Yup...definitely blood._ I looked over at Renesmee, who was blushing a dark violet red color.

I didn't know what to say...I was almost positive that _my imprint,_ _little miss Renesmee,_ _had started her period._

I gulped. "Renesmee, do you know what your period is?"

She nodded. "Mommy told me."

"Sweetie,I think you've started yours."

Her eyes grew wide and she screamed "Ewe!"

"In going to call,Aunt Leah,over,okay?"

Renesmee nodded,and I ran out.

I got the phone and dialed Leahs number.

"Hello?" I heard Leah say.

"Hey. Leah, your staying with Embry still, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're dating remember?"

"Yeah...I remember. Anyways, can of come over here for Renesmee? I think she's started her period,but that's like...impossible, right? She's only two." I explained.

I heard,Leah,sigh,then said,"Have you forgotten,Renesmee,ages quickly? She has the body and the brain, of a nine-year old girl."

"Yeah. But why nine? I don't understand. That's like the youngest right?"

"Yeah. But Bella,was nine when she started." Leah pointed out.

"How do you know this?" I snapped.

"Dude, I've talked to her before."

"Whatever,can you just come over here and talk to her about it,please?" I asked.

"Yeah,sure. I'm on my way." Then I heard the phone click off.

I put my phone down and walked back down the hall towards Renesmee.

"Go ahead and get in the shower. Leah is on her way." I reported,then shut the bathroom door.

I went back down the hall and sat on the couch. I cradled my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

 _"What am I going to do?"_ I asked myself out loud.

I had _absolutely no idea_ what to do. I never had a period,obviously! But I had to help Renesmee. Bella had her period, and I helped Bella. I knew that Renesmee would more than likely have cramps,just like Bella did. I remember, back when,Bella, was human, she got _really really_ bad cramps.

* * *

 _ **(Jacobs memory)**_

 _I was over at Bella's house. Her Dad was gone,he left for work already. Bells told me to go home because she couldn't hang out because she was having really bad cramps,but I refused to leave. I wanted to comfort her. She was home alone,and in pain. There was no way I was just going to leave._

 _Bella was sleeping and cuddled up with her head resting on my chest, and her knees curled up into her chest._

 _I felt so bad for her. I wish I could just take all her pain. away. 'Please lord,take all her pain away,please!' I silently praid in my head as I looked up at the ceiling._

 _All of sudden she woke,and tears ran down her face. She was holding her stomach,and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly,from the pain._

 _"Are you okay?" I asked her._

 _She didn't answer,instead she nodded her head._ _I put my hand on her stomach, hoping my body heat would help her. I knew when my sisters had cramps,they used heating pads. My skin was very hot,being a werewolf and all._

 _Bella relaxed a little. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Everything's going to be alright."_

 _"I-it hurts s-so b-bad"Bells_ _whimpered into my chest._

 _"I know,baby. I'm sorry. You just gotta pray to,_ _God, to help you. I wish I could do something more." I quietly said._

 _"I am." She choked out. "Are you feeling any better?"I asked. "A l-little." Bella stuttered._

 _"God will help you. Trust me." I assured her. "I know."_

 _I started to sing her a lullaby,that my mom use to sing to me when I was little,hoping it would calm her down._

 _It worked,but I knew it probably didn't take all of the pain away._

 _**(Jacobs memory ends)**_

* * *

I'd be there for,Renesmee.

 _No matter what._

About twenty minutes later,I heard the front door open. I turned around to see,Leah, walking in,holding a plastic grocery bag.

"Really? Why not paper?" I asked her, gesturing to the bag.

Leah rolled her eyes,and then growled, "Would you shut up already? I was in a hurry,okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay whatever. What's in the bag?"I asked. She rolled her eyes again,then through me the bag.

I reached inside and pulled out a small square package of pads. Leah burst out laughing,and I blushed,which something I never did.

I looked in the bag to find four more packages. "These are pads... _right?"_ I asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"No duh!"

"Your going to show her how to use them,right? Because I don't think she'd be exactly _...comfortable..._ with me showing her." I stated.

"No duh!" Leah shouted again. "Yeah,she's _totally_ going to be _completely_ comfortable with some man teaching her how to put a pad in her panties!" Leah added sarcastically. I handed Leah the bag and she walked down the hall. I could hear her knocking on the bathroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 _ **(Two months later)**_

 **~Renesmee's point of view~**

I looked in the mirror,admiring my new haircut. My hair use to be down to my hips. Now it reaches to the middle of my back. I still looked nine years old.

"What are you doing?" I heard Jacob say from my doorway.

I jumped. I didn't know he was there. How didn't I see him in my mirror? I don't know, maybe because he's sneaky like that.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

I turned around and smiled. I was wearing my new pink and red sundress, I got from Leah. She takes me shopping a lot. I never thought she liked to shop,she seems so much like a tomboy! But it's true,she does _in fact_ have a girly side!

"You didn't scare me. You just surprised me." I smiled. He nodded. "You look so much like your mother." Jacob sighed.

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't see it. To me, I looked nothing like my mother or father.

 _"How?"_ I asked.

My mom was so pale, _so gorgeous!_ I'm _surely_ not as pale as her! I mean, I'm not really pale, _you know being half vampire and all,_ but not as pale as my mom,either. Her eyes weren't brown like mine,either. Mama's eyes were gold. Her hair was a little darker than mine,but it was still brown.

"One second" Jacob said,then left the room.

About a minute later, he came in the room holding some kind of small book. He opened it up,and I realized it was a photo album.

"These are pictures of your mother when she was human." He said. The first page was of Jacob and my Mom. I was starting to see the resemblance. My mother had chocolate brown eyes, _j_ _u_ _st like me._

Mommy's hair was lighter and looked more brownish. They looked about seventeen. Mommy did at least,Jake looked about,maybe,fifteen or sixteen. He had long black hair,and _surprisingly,_ wearing a shirt.

They were hugging in front of the Christmas tree,in Poppa Charlies,living room.

"That was back before I phased." Jake explained. _"Wow...I really do look like her."_

"I told you so." He chuckled. He turned the page,and the next one was of,my Mother,when she was like twelve years old. Her hair was really short, like up to her shoulders. She was leaning against the hood of Poppa Charlies,police cruiser,making peace signs with her fingers.

I had to laugh at that. _'That was My Mother!The one that seemed so...Motherly! Yet,she was sitting on top of her Daddies Police cruiser!'_

Jacob joined me in laughter. "Yeah, that was,Bells,when she came to visit one summer." He chuckled.

Jacob turned to the next page and it was of,him and my mom,on the shore of a beach. She looked about six,and he looked about maybe four or five. My mom was wearing a blue sun dress,with dark blue leggings that went down to her knees. Hers and Jacobs,hands were covered in mud.

"That was when we were little." I turned the page this time. The picture was of Jake and my mom just sitting on a log. It was nothing in particular. Just them sitting there talking. Jake looked about twenty-five,even though he was only probably like seventeen. He had short hair. My mom looked around eighteen. They weren't paying attention to the camera,they we're just talking to each other. Not listening to anything else.

"What was this?" I asked. Jacob squinted as he examined the picture. He took it out of the book and looked on the back which had writing on it.

The writing said: _" **Bella Swan age:Eighteen, Jacob Black age: Seventeen. Bella relationship update: Currently single,lets see how long that last! Jake's relationship status: Been single!** Your wel_ _come,Jake! I thought you might want to remember this picture of, you and **your Bells.** No need to thank me **-Fr** **om Embry Call** "_

Jake and I, burst out laughing. I don't know what we found funny about it,but there was just something that made it hysterical!

 _"Oh...Embry Call...What a strange...strange child."_ Jake sighed jokingly.

"He's not really a child anymore,Jake" I pointed out. "Oh,well too bad." Jake chuckled. I giggled, _'Typical Jacob'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey,Embry and Leah,are coming over tonight for dinner." Jake reported. I just simply nodded my head. _"Okay?"_ I didn't see why he was making a big deal. They usually come over for dinner on Fridays.

"Okay. So that means Leah is staying in your room tonight." He replied.

Wait what?!

"What why?!" I whined. "Because I said" Jacob mocked me in a whiny voice. "I do not sound like that!" I growled stomping my foot.

"Dang girl,calm down." He chuckled. "But why?" I repeated.

"Because Embry and Leah are a couple now..." He explained, then I got his point right away.

I rolled my eyes. "There's no room." I lied. "There is too. You have a extra mattress in your closet we'll get it out. She's stayed in your room before,so don't give me that,Ness."

I rolled my eyes again,and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Fine" I muttered.

"You seriously need to get rid of your little attitude" Jake said. "What attitude?" I hissed. Jacob gave me a stern look,so I knew he wasn't messing around.

"Sorry" I sighed.

"It's fine." He walked over to my closet and pulled out a mattress that could probably fit my bed. Leah would probably either fit perfectly,or be a little too big for it,but either way,she'd have to deal with it.

Jacob laid it down in the corner of my room,where there was empty space.

He reached back into my closet and pulled out a plain dark blue sheet,and I helped him put it on the mattress. I pulled out a two pillows and tossed them to Jacob.

"Does she need a blanket? _You know...because your werewolves,and all."_ I asked.

"Were not werewolves,Renesmee. Remember,we're Shapeshifters. AndI don't know if she uses one or not. I can't remember." He replied. "Let's give her one,just in case." I declared. Jake nodded, "Little , always being helpful" He teased. I pulled out a big blue comforter,with yellow stars on it.

I threw it over to Jake and spread it across the bed. "There we go. Finished!" He said as he stood up.

* * *

It was after dinner. Jacob,Embry,Leah,and I,sat in the living room talking.

"For our two month anniversary, he took me hiking" Leah sighed,as if it came out of some romance novel, or Shakespeare's.

 _"Oh...So romantic!_ Because nothing screams _'I love you'_ like marching through the forest or something." I said sarcastically. Jacob and Embry chuckled,but Leah just simply rolled her eyes.

I stared at her with a smirk until she finally met my gaze and caved.

A smile spread across her face too,and she chuckled, _"Okay fine._ That _is_ funny."

All of a sudden my stomach turned. I felt like I was going to throw up. I guess Jacob could tell because he got up and went over and sat down next to me on the couch. He put his hand on my knee and quietly said in my ear, "Hey, you alright?"

I didn't have time to answer. I shot up from that couch quicker than lightning,and ran for the bathroom at my vampire speed.

I just made it to the toilet,before I got sick. I knelt down and started vomiting some more into the toilet. I jumped when I felt my hair being pulled back into a pony tail. "It okay,Ness,it's just me." I heard Jacob say from behind me. I felt his warm hand rubbing my back gently,as I threw up some more

I heard footsteps coming down the hall,toward us. "Hey Jacob, is she alr-" I heard Embry start,but he froze once he got to the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" He gasped. "Calm down,Em. Your going to give 'poor old pants' over there a heart attack. She's fine. She probably just ate something she shouldn't of had, or caught a stomach bug." Leah insisted.

Once I was done puking and dry - heaving, Embry handed me a wet washcloth. I wiped my mouth off.

Jake felt my forehead. "She feels a little warm." He declared.

"Your belly hurt,Ness?" Jacob asked me.

 _"That's a stupid question!_ No duh, her belly hurts! She just up chucked her dinner,and then some!" Leah exclaimed.

Jake rolled his eyes,then looked back at me. "Does your belly hurt?"

I simply nodded my head. My stomach hurt _very badly!_

I felt like there was a whirlpool going on in my stomach. Tears filled my eyes.

"Come on,baby,let's go get you laid down." Jacob said.

"Do we got any stomach medicine to give her?" Leah asked. "No. I don't think so. Embry, could you please run to the store and pick some up?"

"Yeah,of course, Man!" Embry answered then took off. I tried walking toward the bedroom, but I to turn back around and vomit. It didn't all make it in the toilet. Some was scattered on the toilet seat, some on the floor. _Some even on my dress!_ Barely any of it made inside the toilet.

I felt bad because now someone had to clean up _my disgusting puke!_

"Jake,she isn't able to walk! One of us has to carry her." Leah insisted. Jake picked me up bridal style.

"Jake don't, you'll get my puke on you." I managed to choke out, my voice cracking as I speak.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care. So don't worry about it,Sweetie."He cooed sweetly. "Can you please get her our of those nasty clothes?" Jacob asked Leah.

"Sure" Leah said. Jake put me in Leah's arms and she took me down the hall to my bedroom.

She helped me into a pair of my pink pajama shorts,and red pajama short sleeve pajama shirt.

"There we go." She said as I leaned back. She pulled my comforter up over me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in,yet?" Jake asked from the other side of the door. Leah looked at me,waiting for my permission and I nodded.

"Yeah. Come on in."

Jacob walked in, and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Embry should be back soon with the medicine,Sweetie." He declared. "Okay." I whispered.

"Are you tired?" Leah asked me. I never really noticed I was tired until now that she mentioned it.

"Yeah" I yawned. Jacob got up and kissed my forehead. Leah did the same.

"If you fall asleep before Embry gets back,that's okay. Just what we'll do tomorrow morning if you still don't feel good,we'll give you the medicine. If you wake up in the middle of night and need anything, don't hesitate to tell anyone." He explained. I nodded my head sleepily. "I love you." I said sleepily. "I love you too." Both Jake and Leah said at the same time.

I rolled over on my side,where I was facing the wall. My bedroom light shut off,but I could knew Jacob and Leah were still in the room. I honestly didn't mind. It didn't really bother me. If anything I felt safer that way,even though, I knew I was safe with anyone in my family or the wolf pack,especially Jacob.

I closed my eyes and silently said my prayers in my head,then I minutes later I could feel myself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 ** _(Two weeks later)_**

 ** _(Renesmee's dream)_**

 _"Jacob?"I called out. When I got no response I yelled,"Mama,Daddy?"_

 _I was all alone in the middle of the forest. This area did not look familiar to me,at all! All of a sudden it got really cold. Goosebumps spread across my arms and legs. I looked down to see I was only in my pajamas. I had no shoes on,or socks._

 _I hugged myself tightly,trying to keep myself warm. This place wasn't like my woods that surrounds,Jacob and my,home. There you could hear crickets chirping,frogs croaking,animals outside. Here it was pure silence._

 _It scared me._

 _"Jacob! Mommy! Daddy!"I cried. Tears started welling up in my eyes,and flowed freely down my cheeks. I didn't know what to do,so I just started running,but everywhere I ran it looked the same. Trees. Just trees. Everywhere I looked,there were tall trees._

 _I started running as fast as I could,through a pathway,that I had no idea where it led to,and honestly...I didn't care. As long as I got out of here!_

 _I reached the end of the pathway. I was standing in the same spot as before. Dang it!_

 _Out of nowhere white cold fog surrounded me. I jumped when I heard a twig snap at the other side of the pathway._

 _"Who's there?" I called out._

 _No one answered._

 _"I said...WHO'S THERE?" This time I was shouting,really loud._

 _All of a sudden I saw the evil vampires that tried to kill me._

 _"Hello there,Renesmee."Aro smiled. His smile was not a friendly smile._

 ** _"RENESMEE!"_** _Someone yelled. I looked all around,and didn't see anyone,except for Aro._

 _"RENESMEE! NESSIE! WAKE UP!" They yelled again._

 _Wake up? What?_

 _**(Renesmee's dream ends)**_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I almost screamed when I seen Jacob holding onto my hand tightly,but yet gently.

"Nessie,Baby"He whispered. Are those tears in his eyes?

"They won't be back. Those vampires will never be back!"Jake assured me.

"How did you... _how did you know?"_ I asked him. He lifted his hand,which was still holding mine.

"Oh."I simply said. "Yeah. Don't you ever worry about that,Renesmee. Please don't."He whispered.I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head,and I smiled.

"Can we go for a walk today?" I asked him. "I really want to just get out of the house."

"Uh...yeah...about that, I got you something." Jake said,about a small smile beginning to creep up from the corner of his lips.

I gasped with excitement. _"Really?! What?!"_ I basically shrieked.

Jacob chuckled. "Come with me, it's outside. Embry brought it over this morning,a little while ago." He helped me up out of bed,then I followed him outside and out the door to the backyard,which was basically a woods.

He covered my eyes, and was leading me to my surprise. After walking a little bit,he finally stopped me and uncovered my eyes,and said "Look."

I opened my eyes to see a purple and green bike, just my size. It had a dark green seat,and the handle bars were purple,along with the rest of the bike,but the streamers hanging off the end of the handle bar,which was dark green. A matching helmet hung on one of the handle bars. The only problem with the bike was that there wasn't any training wheels. No one ever taught me how to ride without training wheels.

"I love it!" I exclaimed jumping up and down. "I will teach you how to ride without training wheels,don't worry." Jacob said. Sometimes I wonder if he could read minds too. But I knew, it was just _my_ _Jake,_ and _'My Jake'_ knows me, better than I know myself.

"Okay. Thanks." I turned my head and smiled up at him. "Can I try riding it now?" I asked.

"How about you go get dressed first. Your still in your pajamas remember?" He chuckled. I ran inside excited to get ride my bike.

I burst into my bedroom, and shut the door. I went through my dresser,and then found a pair of Jean shorts,and a dark purple shirt with a grey cartoon kitten on it. I pulled off my pajamas,and then put on my outfit,then I ran back outside.

"Ready?"Jake asked. I nodded my head. He helped me climb up onto the bike,then held it still,while I strapped my helmet on.

"Okay,now I will hold on for a little while,while you peddle,then I will let go. When I let go,keep peddling like before. Okay?" Jacob explained. "Okay." Was all I said.

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

I was holding onto the bike as Renesmee peddled. We were going down a trail I had made for us a while had been peddling for at least two minutes now with me holding on,so I silently let go.

I watched her,intently,as she rode her new bike down the trail,as I quietly followed behind.

 _'I wonder if she realizes I let go?'_ I thought to myself. I wasn't sure exactly how to teach someone how to ride a bike, but this way was doing working out alright. I had showed her the breaks and how to stop it,too. She should be good.I watched as,Nessies,beautiful brown hair flew behind her in the wind. She reminded me so much of Bella.

* * *

 ** _(Jacobs memory)_**

 _"Wanna race back to your place? Our Dads should be almost done watching the game by now." I asked,Bella,as we grabbed our bikes off the bike rack in the candy stores parking lot. Bella was,eleven-years old. I was Nine-years old,turning ten,in two weeks. That might seem like a lot,but you could barely tell that,Bella and I, were years apart. I was up to her nose now!_

 _"I don't know. I'm not really good with speed,on my bike. I might go over a rock, then fall and land on my face." Bella explained,shrugging her shoulders. That was possible with her. She was very clumsy._

 _"Okay. Then we won't do that." I chuckled. I hopped on my bike and started riding,side by side,with,Bells._

 _I looked over at her. A big old smile planted on her face,which probably matched mine. Her beautiful long brown hair blowing in the wind behind her. She hadn't cut it in a while,so it was close to her hips. She was wearing a plan dark grey button up shirt,with long bagging blue Jeans,with muddy sneakers from the rain..Bells was absolutely gorgeous. Plus she wasn't a girly girl,she was a tomboy! I felt like I hit jackpot,for having a gigantic crush on her!_

 _She looked at me and giggled,then stood up on her bike and peddled faster. "Never mind,I change my mind. I will race you, Jake!" She exclaimed. I chuckled. "Be careful,Bells!" I told her giggling. She giggled too._

 _**(Jacobs memory ends)**_

* * *

I followed,Ness,around the corner. She wasn't even messing up at all! I just knew she would love the bike,the minute,Embry,told me about it! Him and Leah,had bought it at a garage sale,when they went into town. They made sure the bike was alright. Nice and clean,made sure the breaks and handle bars worked okay.

Renesmee was driving pretty fast when I seen the gravel and rocks scattered across the trail. "Renesmee stop!" I screamed. But it was to late. The bike flipped,and started rolling through the woods. I heard her scream,and I could smell blood.

"Renesmee!" I shouted taking off running towards where she was. I ran down the hill to find Ness covered in dirt, and blood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 **~Renesmee's point of view~**

Pain shot through my head,arms,and legs. I could smell blood,and I immediately knew it was mine.

"Renesmee!"Jacob yelled.

Next thing I knew my bicycle was lifted off me,and,Jacob,was at my side. He took his shirt off and bundled it up then held it to my head.

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

I picked,Ness,up,bridal style,and carried her back to the cabin. She was bleeding on her forehead,just a little,not anything extreme or critical. Her arm was bleeding too,probably more than anything else,but still wasn't anything extremely bad. Then she had a scrape on her knee,which just had a tiny bit of blood on it.

"You okay?" I asked her. I was so worried. This was just like the time with,Bella,and the motorcycles.

* * *

 ** _(Jacobs memory)_**

 _I watched as,Bella's,motorcycle started wobbling._

 _"Woah...Woah Woah!" Bells stuttered to herself. Something deep down inside me was telling me this wasn't going to turn out well!_

 _"HIT THE BREAK!" I shouted to her,waving my hand in the air. She did something,which I'm not exactly sure of what she did,but whatever it was it made the bike throw her._

 _She rolled on the ground then hit a rock with a loud "THUD!"_

 _"BELLA!" I yelled. I got on the other bike, and rode towards her. The corner of her forehead was bleeding. Before I could ask her if she was okay, she said "I wanna go again."_

 _"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I hissed._

 _"I wanna go again" Bella repeated. "No. No more bikes. Dang,Bella,your head!" I exclaimed,taking in the gash on her head._

 _She reached up and touched her forehead,then winced from the pain. When she saw the blood on her hand she gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"_

 _I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Your apologizing for bleeding?"I asked her with a chuckle._

 _**(Jacobs memory ends)**_

* * *

She nodded. "Say something" I ordered politely. "What about my bike?" Nessie asked.

I chuckled. Of course,she worries about the bike,and not herself. Just like her mother.

"I will come back and pick it up after I get you home." I told her. She nodded again. "Here I will carry your," I said picking her up.

When we got home, and I brought the bike back,and I got her all bandaged up,I started cooking lunch. That was another thing I got good at doing. Cooking.

"What are you making,Jacob?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hot dogs" I said. "Okay. Jacob,when can I go hunting again?" I turned my head so I could look down at her,and chuckled, "Sweetie, we just went last weekend. Remember all weekend?"

Renesmee giggled then smiled,her wonderful happy beautiful smile. "I know..."

I couldn't believe I was going to be able to spend the rest of my life growing up with her. God had blessed me! I remember thinking that about Bella,but now its way stronger!

* * *

 _ **(Jacobs memory)**_

 _Bella was thirteen. I sat on my bike and watched as she walked up on the tennis ball quart,at the park. It was dark out. Bells didn't know I was watching,I know that might sound like stalking,but tonight was her first date,and I was not going to take any chances of who ever the guy was,hurting her!_

 _She was wearing a stunning blue dress,that went down to her ankles. It was didn't show much skin because she was wearing a black sweater covering the front,and her arms. Classic Bella. I love her so much._

 _She had on dry blue high heels._

 _All of a sudden a guy in a black button up shirt,and jeans,came into view. He was holding a bouquet of roses._

 _"Hey Bella" He smiled. Bells smiled then waved shyly. He looked her up and down slowly,then grinned. He had a plan. I wanted to know what it was._

 _Just then my bike ran over a rock and I fell into view of them._

 _Pain struck through my knee,and elbow._

 _"Jake!" I heard Bella scream. I looked up to see a very angry thirteen year old boy,and a very concerned looking sweet angel like Bells,starring down at me._

 _"Hey Bells" I smiled,trying to ignore the pain. "Are you okay? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" She questioned._

 _"Yeah,what are you doing here?" The guy asked crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I...um...I" I stuttered._

 _"You...um...you what?" He snapped. "Max,leave him alone he's just a kid." Bella objected. "Bella,he doesn't belong here!" "So what? Leave him alone! He's just a child!" Bells shrieked._

 _He rolled his eyes, "He's one of your annoying lover boy who don't have a chance with you,like I do!" He explained._

 _I thought steam would come out of Bella's ears. "EXCUSE ME?! Jacob is none of those things! He is my best friend! And he has more of a chance with me,then you ever will!"_

 _I'm so blessed to have Bells! Thank you God and Jesus!_

 ** _(Jacobs memory ends)_**

* * *

Renesmee was my blessing. I don't know what I did to deserve her. I would be able to watch her grow up. **_ACTUALLY_** be the one to help her grow up, then when we are, be able to love her, and please her. Thank you,God and Jesus!

 _For everything!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does. Not me.**

* * *

 _ **(Authors note: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been trying to think of what to type next,also I've been really busy. So I'm really sorry. I'm back though :) :) So hopefully I will be updating more often because I'm starting to have a little more free time. Not a lot, but maybe at least three or four times a week, but hey that's good! :) But please, continue reading, and review! If you want you can private message me, or review what you think the next chapter should be about,because I'm really getting stuck in here! Lol. But yes feel free to tell me what you think the next chapter should be about. You can also do that for my other stories! I'm still working on Jacob and Bella together forever:Love. So that's another reason why I take a while,but yes I will try my best to hurry with it!**_

* * *

 _ **(Two months later)**_

 **~Renesmee's point of view~**

I was laying on my bed brushing my long beautiful hair. I looked about,Ten years old, now. I was humming an old lullaby I remember from my old life with my Mom and Dad,softly to myself. I didn't miss them as much anymore. I mean, I did miss them the same exact amount,its just not bothering me as much as it did before. Now I could think about memories of my parents,and my family back before the battle,without crying,or even being sad. Its like they are their with me.

Sometimes when I'm sad I think of Mommy. I can almost smell her sweet natural loving and caring was like her own personal perfume that only her body could make.

I can picture her arms wrapped around me pulling me into a gentle loving hug. The kind of hugs that make you warm inside,that only Moms can give you. I remember how she use to sit me on her lap and rock me back and forth,singing to me quietly,with her sweet Heavenly,Angel-like voice. She was my Angel,sent from God.

* * *

 ** _(Renesmee's memory)_**

 _I laid in my bed with Mommy laying next to me. She was putting me to bed. I cuddled close to her,as she pulled the covers up to my chin. I pulled one of my arms out and looked up at her._

 _"Mommy,Did Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper,leave because were all going to die?"I asked. I had over heard Mommy talking to Daddy,Uncle Emmett Aunt Rosalie,Grandpa and Grandma earlier. I remember Mommy ask "It don't make sense. Why would they leave at a time when we needed them most?"_

 _Tears began rolling down my cheeks,as Mommy put her arm around me,pulling me closer protectively. With her other hand she used her ice cold thumb to wiped my tears away. Even though her hands were cold,her touch made me feel warm and safe inside._

 _Mommy shook her head,"No,No sweetie. I think they left to keep us safe." She ran her fingers through the side of my hair. I looked up at her and tried to read her emotions. It was really hard to see her because my vision was blurry from crying._

 _"Are you sure?" I asked. By now I was sobbing. Mommy's hold tightened on me,but it wasn't painful at all. She place her hand on my cheek,and looked me in the eyes gaving me her best serious motherly look._

 _"I promise,Renesmee. I won't let anyone hurt you." With that she kissed my forehead,then cuddled with me._

 ** _(Renesmee's memory ends)_**

* * *

Jacob walked in the room with a big old smile on his face. "Why are you so happy?" I asked with a smile. "I got a surprise for you." Jacob answered. "Really? What is it?" I jumped up and down excitedly.

"Calm down,Ness,"Jake chuckled."Well then whats the surprise?" I was going crazy. I never use to like surprises. I took after my Mom. But ever since a few months ago,I've loved them. Maybe its just because I know Jacob gives the best surprises!

"Maybe I should just wait to tell you..."He sighed.

I knew what he was doing. He was messing with me!

"Jaaaacob!" I whined.

Jacob laughed, "Neeessie!"

"Stop it,Jake! For real,tell me the truth! Whats my surprise?" He was always teasing me. I knew eventually he was going to tell me what my surprise was."Okay,so you really wanna know?" He asked me. "Yes! Really!"I cried.

"Okay,Okay,Don't explode,Ness!"Jake smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me now. What's my surprise?"

"Your going to love this,okay? I promise."He started.

"You probably won't get to see your parents for a long time,Renesmee. Longer then we thought it would be. There is something going on over there. Sam and Quil, found unfamiliar trails. We don't know who it is yet,but their on it,doing patrols again." Jacob explained. Tears filled my eyes.

There were unfamiliar trails where my family lived! Vampire trails!How on _earth_ did Jake think I was going to _love this?_

"Oh Ness! It's alright! Don't cry,it's alright. That's not the surprise. The surprise is your parents are going to call you!" Jake exclaimed,pulling me into a tight,but yet gentle, comforting bear hug.

Did he just say...my parents are going to _...call me?_

Excitement burst through me. I hadn't talked to my parents in awhile! I couldn't believe it! I could just cry! In fact that's exactly what I did.

"My parents... _Mommy Daddy..._ _are g-going to c-call me?"_ I stuttered. I was starting to wonder if I was hallucinating!

Jake wiped away the tears of joy,that slid down my cheek. He smiled brightly then nodded.

"Yep. Your Mommy and Daddy,Grandpa Grandma, Aunt Alice Uncle Jasper,Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose." I was so happy! For one, I'd be able to talk to my family members,that I've missed so dearly! And for two, I couldn't believe Jacob just called all of my family by there real names! Usually he calls Aunt Rose, Ice Cold Barbie, Or Blondie. He also use to call them by either their right name,but never what I called them.

Jacobs phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number.

"It's for you" I took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Renesmee! It's you,really you! Oh my gosh! Honey, it's Mommy!_ _"_


	11. Chapter 11Please read important question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,or any of its characters! I'm just making a fan fiction! Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and the characters. Not me! Thank God and Jesus for Stephanie Meyers,and everything else they gave us!**

* * *

 **(Authors note: Hi everyone! I'm really excited for this chapter! Renesmee finally gets go chat with her family! Feel free to re** **view! :) Hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

I could hear my Mother's sweet comforting voice on the other end of the phone. I thought I was going to pass out.

 _"Mommy? I-Is that really you?"_ I asked,more tears running down my face.

 _"Yes Sweetie, it's really me. Oh my goodness, I can't believe I finally get to talk to you again!"_ I could hear the sobs in my mom's voice. I knew if she could, she'd be crying like I was.

Emotions poured out of me like a waterfall. _"I know Mommy! Me neither!"_

 _"How have you been? Is Jacob taking good care of you?"_ She asked. I could hear Jacob chuckle next to me. I looked up at him and gave him a big smile. Probably one of the biggest ones I've given him in years.

 _"I've been doing good. Yes,Jacob is taking the best care of me!"_ I giggled. _"That's good. I knew he would. That's why I sent you with him. Renesmee,I miss you so much!"_

 _"I miss you too!"_ I sobbed. Jacob rubbed my arm comfortingly.

 _"Oh honey, don't cry. It's okay. So how old do you look now?"_ Mama asked.

I crawled over onto Jacobs lap. _"Jake says I look about ten now."_

I could Mommy laugh on the other line happily. _"My goodness,Your getting big,Little nudger!"_

 _Little nudger..._ My old nickname she always called me. I smiled happily to myself.

 _"That's right! I'm getting tall too! I'm almost five foot!"_ I exclaimed.

Mommy giggled, _"T_ _hat's absolutely amazing,Renesmee! Your Father wants to talk to you,okay? I love you!"_ She made a kissing noise. _"I love you too,Mommy!"_ Then I copied her noise.

She giggled,then I heard her hand Daddy the phone.

 _"Hello Renesmee?"_ My Father's voice said.

 _"Daddy!" I gasped. "Hello love, how are you?" He asked._

 _"I'm doing good." I replied. "That is good. We're doing well too. The rest of family says Hi,love you and miss you!"_

 _"I love and miss you guys too!" I sniffed._

 _"I overheard you telling your Mother, that your almost five foot. Is that correct?" Daddy asked._

 _"Is it true,Daddy!" I giggled excitedly. "Wow,your getting tall,Ness!"_

 _"Well,Renesmee, we can't talk long. We want to be very cautious with making contact with you, so I love you" He explained._

 _Tears welled up in my eyes "I love you too" I said holding back tears. "I love you Renesmee!" Mama said._

 _"I love you too. All of you!"_

 _Then the line went dead._

The tears that had filled my eyes spilled over, and ran down my cheeks. I handed Jake the phone. He took it,then wrapped me in a big huge bear hug.

 _"I miss them,Jacob! So much!"_ I weeped.

"I know baby,it's okay. Shh" Jake tried to sooth me.

"I didn't realize how much I missed them until now! I forgot about all this pain until now!" I cried.

"I know,baby, I know. Shh its okay,its okay." Jake rubbed my back comfortingly.

He picked me up and sat me on his lap,and I rested my head on his shoulder. He kept rubbing my back,and rocking us back and forth slowly,trying to sooth me with comforting words in my ear. Him telling me everything was going to be okay. That didn't help because I knew that it would be okay. Everything was fine, just not my feelings.

"Jake?" I sniffed.

"Yeah Sweetie?"

"You won't ever leave me, _right?_ "

I waited a moment to continue, "Like _never ever?_ "

Jacob tensed under me, I wonder what he was thinking.

"Never. Not in a million years,Renesmee. Not ever! I will _always_ be there for you. **ALWAYS!** "

I pulled away,and looked into his eyes.

"Forever?"

"Forever," Jacob smiled.

I smiled and the tears running down my cheeks,were now tears of joy. I wrapped my arms around Jacobs neck,and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," I mumbled against his shoulder.

"I love you too,Ness."

* * *

 **Authors note: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating quickly. By the way, I'm still working on the 'Bella Jacob together forever:Love' story, I just haven't updated for a little bit because I've been trying to catch up on this story. But yes, I am still working on that story. I will be updating on it as soon I add at least a few more chapters to this story. I just wanted to let you know about that.**

 **I also have an important question to ask. Okay, so in future chapters, do you think I should make Renesmee as a teenager? If so, do you think her and Jacob should fall in love? I know, I know, their suppose to fall in love because of the imprint,but that's not what I mean. I mean, do you think I should write about them being in love, or no? Should this just be Jacob raising Renesmee?**

 **I kind of sort of would like to write about Jacob and Renesmee dating in this story, but I want to know what you guys think! I'm totally okay with it. So what do you guys think! Please review if you do, or don't, want Jacob and Renesmee be a couple in future chapters,and tell me if you liked this chapter, or what you think of it!**

 **Please review! Review review review! Lol! :) :)Have a good day! God bless you all! Keep reading!**

 **And remember,**

 **Review!:) :) :) :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT,STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES.**

 _ **Authors note: Sorry for not uploading in awhile guys! My computer don't work right, and I only got my password saved on my computer! Yes, I know, I deleted the last few chapters I had made, but I wasn't feeling into them anymore, so I'm rewriting it and changing them. Hope you enjoy! Love you all, God bless you!**_

 _My eyes shot open. Coldness surrounded my body. Where was I? I sat up and looked around.I was laying in snow. I wasn't at home,but this place looked strangely familiar...Just then I heard something that made my heart drop._

 _"RENESMEE RUN!" someone shrieked. It was my mom! I gasped and turned around. Right as I did Aro ripped Mama's head off,and threw it next to Daddy's head. I sudden remembered where I was..._

 _This was the battle!_

 _All of a sudden I saw Jacob in his wolf form,charge at Aro,but Caius tackled him,and smashed his body against the ground,and then threw him over the ledge where the ground was split._

 _I could hear Jacob howl in agony. "Jake, No!" I cried._

 _I screamed a heart wrenching scream. It seemed like my heart was trying to jump out of my chest. I watched in terror as Aro threw a match on my mom and Dad,and they went up in flames. I dropped to my knee's, and balled. I didn't have it in me to fight. Everyone I loved was dead! Suddenly Aro turned to me and said,_

 _"Renesmee,Honey it's just a dream, wake up babygirl!"_

All of a sudden my eyes burst open. Jacob was sitting on my bed leaning over me. I was drenched in sweat.

It was all just a dream!I sighed in relief.

"You were scream,Ness. Is everything okay?"He asked me.

I sat up, "Yeah...Yeah just a bad dream is all," I stuttered groggily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me.

I shook my head then shrugged,"No,not really. It's the same as every nightmare I have...Of the battle... Watching Mommy and Daddy get killed,then watching you die."

Jake looked down at the floor,then back up at me. "Nessie,nothings going to happen to me. I promise. I'm still alive, so are you parents,"He explained.

I nodded my head, "Yeah,I know."

"How about you go get dressed,and then I'll take you hunting?" He smiled. I nodded my head eagerly then shot up to my closet.

Jake left the room, and I put on a pair of knee length jean shorts, and short sleeve orange shirt,with a dark orange vest over it. I said my daily prayer as I ran a brush through my hair,but didn't bother much with brushing it because I knew it'd just get messed up while I was out hunting,then I ran out to Jacob and told him I'm ready.

 ***Jacobs point of view***

I had taken Renesmee farther into the woods,but made sure we went the opposite way from town. She was always excited to hunt. I always phased when we went thought to make sure she was safe.

I watched as she stood there silently,waiting to see if she smelt or heard anything. That was about the only time she stayed silent.

Just then Embry's thoughts popped up into my mind. He phased too.

 **I could see Leah on Embry's lap,making out with him. She only had a bra and short shorts on.**

 **Me-Ew, Embry stop thinking of that shit, I don't like having that stuff in my mind!**

I watched as Renesmee started running. She must of found something. I followed her.

 **Embry- Shit, sorry man. How's it going?**

 **Me- Good I guess. Renesmee still having them nightmares though.**

All of a sudden, I watched Renesmee tackle a deer. It let out a yelp,right as she dug her teeth into it.

 **Embry- Man, that's gotta be tough.**

 **Me-Hell yeah...I feel so bad.**

I watched as Nessie ran off again and I followed, but by the time I reached her she had already had her teeth into a Cougar. I saw another in a few feet away trying to escape,but of course wasn't quick enough,because Ness got to that one too.

 **Embry- Damn, She hunts just like her mother!  
Me-Yeah, I know.**

 __Nessie looked back at me,as if to tell me she was ready to go,so I took her home. She hopped on my back,and she was getting heavier. She was growing up so fast...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

 **Warning: Some M rating parts in this chapter.**

 ***3 years later***

Today was Nessie's birthday. She was technically only 5 years old, but she looked just like a 16 year old girl, we had a party. Embry and Leah were over. We had a campfire and took her hunting.

She was getting so beautiful. Her and I also started getting romantic feelings for each other. She was my imprint after all.I had officially asked her out about a month ago. Bella also wrote in a notebook that when this happened she put new birth certificates in the binders she gave me,so we would be able to get married.

No one knew us anyways except the people we already knew and knew our situation.

I was just sitting on the couch sorting through pictures, complete silence filled the house. Renesmee was in her room asleep.

I picked up a picture out of the box and looked at it. It was of Bella and me from when we were like toddlers. We were sitting by the shore at La Push. We were both covered in mud. We must of been making mud pies or something.

My train of thoughts were interrupted by slight sounds coming from Renesmee's room.

I thought she was asleep. I walked down the hall to check on her as the sounds got louder.  
I knocked on her door and no one answered,so I opened it a little and walked in.

"Oooo..." She muttered. It almost sounded like she was moaning. She was wearing her short pink shorts and a tanktop,and her hair was in a ponytail. Her blanket was kicked off.

"Jake..." She sighed. I thought maybe she was awake and seen me,but no. She was definitely asleep.

" _Yes...Jacob...Jake!"_ She was definitely moaning now. Was innocent Nessie having a sex dream, _about me?_

I knew I should of left the room,right then and there,but then again, I still am technically only a teen boy. This was so sexy too.

 _"Jacob please...Touch me pleasee..."_ She moaned. Just then her hand traveled down to her shorts and slipped them inside. I could see her hand start to move around in then,as she started moaning.

I got a boner,and knew it was time to go. I was invading her privacy. I left the room and went to my room. I needed sleep anyways. This was probably just a dream,even though I knew otherwise.

 **Authors note: Sorry guys, I know its a short chapter but I'm really busy. Gonna try and update more! Hope you all have a good day, God bless you!**


End file.
